Organizations implement parallel processing environments in order to increase the efficiency of a process by dividing the process into a number of sub-processes to be executed simultaneously with the goal of solving a problem in less time or solving a larger problem in the same time. Parallel processing environments implement resource control systems to handle/account for critical system resources such as memory, central processing unit (CPU) consumption, network bandwidth, file input output (I/O) limitations, memory speed, etc. during processing or the critical system can be improperly delayed by other non-critical processes. Often these resource control systems use a brute force methodology to ensure availability of the critical system resources. Regardless of a process' actual sub-process dependencies, the brute force methodology introduces latency into an overall parallel-processing time of the process. The introduced latency necessarily impacts the process' efficiency and affects an organization's provision of business applications and/or necessary data for use by customers. As a result, customers may choose more efficient alternate solutions.